


Buon San Valentino except it’s Switzerland instead of Germany

by Hetaari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I don’t know what to rate this so I’ll just rate it G, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaari/pseuds/Hetaari
Summary: Switzerland has a gay panic
Relationships: Switzerland/North Italy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Buon San Valentino except it’s Switzerland instead of Germany

This wasn’t normal, nor was it right. 

Switzerland clutched the sides of his head, frantically trying to recall where it all got out of control.

In a half-hearted attempt at making friends (at the behest of his boss), Switzerland had begun talking to other countries more. He didn’t actively seek out Italy to talk to; rather, the latter noticed what Switzerland was trying to achieve and took that as an invitation to get to know him better. Not ideal, Switzerland thought, but it was something; he’d take just about anyone if it meant getting his boss off his case about this. Italy was surprisingly tolerable, proving himself to be far less of a nuisance than Switzerland initially thought. Their interactions had become a regular occurrence, with them frequently texting and calling and paying each other visits, and he found himself cherishing the friendship that had blossomed between them. Nothing abnormal there.

Except that this is reclusive Mr. Switzerland we’re dealing with, but I digress.

Racking his brain for something else, he finally recalled something. How could he have possibly not thought about this before? It happened just today!

Earlier that day, as the meeting room slowly filled up, Italy strolled into the room, his bag slung over his shoulder and his hands behind his back. “Good morning, Switzerland! I have something great to show you!”

“Something great…?”

“Yep!” With that, Italy brought his hands from behind his back, holding a bouquet of roses. “From me to you!” Switzerland’s eyes widened, his face as red as the roses he was now holding. Stunned to the point of near-speechlessness, he struggled to respond for a moment. “Th...thank you,” he finally managed to say. Italy smiled sweetly. “Anything for you!” With a peck on Switzerland’s forehead, Italy made his way to his own seat, leaving him with his own thoughts.

Which brings us to now; normally, Switzerland was relatively composed, so the fact that he was reduced to nothing but shock just because of a simple gesture surprised and, quite frankly, scared him.

If Italy was able to make him feel so helpless in one of the least threatening manners possible, who knows what else he is capable of! That’s why Switzerland was so hesitant to get too close to other countries, lest they manage to tear him down, just like Italy currently was.

Maybe he didn’t mean it? Everyone knows that Italy is like that, so there was nothing behind it, right? Right!

Now, on to more pressing matters, like what these feelings are and why Switzerland is feeling them. It was in his nature to avoid close relationships; for the longest time the only one who he could consider a friend was Liechtenstein (Well, she was more of a sister to him, but you know what I mean), so something like this is rather foreign to him. He figured he felt this way because Italy was nice to him. Yes, he was nice to everyone, but still. He was kind of pleasant to be around, albeit weird and sometimes a little annoying. His positive outlook was nice and his joy was contagious, making Switzerland’s day just a little brighter. Not quite as bright as Italy’s smile, though; that was pretty bright. And his eyes — when they were open, at least — were pretty bright too. They made him feel warm inside, perhaps just as warm as Italy’s hugs were.

Here he goes, thinking of odd things, staring intently at the vase of roses like his life depended on it. And those thoughts always came at random, too! He could be doing anything, anything in the world, and he’d suddenly think about Italy and how much he liked him and it was irritating. Switzerland couldn’t think straight (no pun intended) at this rate. It’s never been like this before; not with Liechtenstein, not with Austria, not with anyone else. What could this mean?

“It sounds like you love him,” Liechtenstein said after having heard the story. “Love,” Switzerland exclaimed, flustered. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Well, allow me to ask you this: do you often think about being with Mr. Italy? As in, for the rest of your life?”

“...”

“Hmm, your expression says it all. You really don’t just like him as a friend, Big Brother.”

That's where it all had become clear. He was so sure he was overreacting, but getting a second opinion eliminated any doubt. And so began a week of him spiraling into further turmoil.

After being enlightened, the feelings that had overtaken him when he’d see or even think about Italy had gotten far more intense; surely a consequence of being aware of it, he thought. While he couldn’t figure out what these feelings were on his own, Switzerland certainly was smart enough to know that he couldn’t keep to himself forever. He would never know peace unless he said something. But how would he go about it?

“Grand gestures aren’t really my thing,” Switzerland mused, “they’re way too embarrassing. Same goes with serenading…”

Suddenly, it was as if a switch was flipped in his head; he could invite Italy to dinner! Everything’s less intimidating when there’s food involved, right? And after thinking about it for a moment, he thought it was best if they had dinner at his place; after all, if he was going to embarrass himself, he may as well not do it in public. That he was smart enough to know, too.

It took him a week to gather his courage; sad, but true. He had to make sure he knew what he was doing, what he was going to say, how he was going to say it. It all had to be perfect. And on the seventh day, Switzerland decided to ask, having downed a bit of wine for good measure. “Italy, listen...would you like to, uh, come over to my house for dinner tonight?”

“Sure! What’s the occasion?”

“...Just wanted to hang out with you for a bit.”

“Okay! See you tonight!”

Switzerland sighed, knowing that there was no turning back. He had prepared everything, Italy was going to be here soon, so all he had to do was wait. He absentmindedly stared at the little black box resting on the table in front of him. Yes, Switzerland knew that he couldn’t actually marry Italy or anything, but surely it wouldn’t hurt to give him a ring as a symbol of love, right?

God, he couldn’t believe he was being so sappy.

Switzerland jumped in surprise as his doorbell rang. Already? His heart wasn’t prepared! Regaining his composure (and putting the box in his pocket), he opened the front door, and was immediately nearly knocked over by Italy hugging him. “Switzerland! I’m so glad to see you!” Switzerland felt himself relaxing a bit. “It’s nice to see you, too. Come on, dinner’s gonna get cold.”

Dinner went by far less awkwardly than he had thought it would; with chatter and laughter over good food (Which primarily consisted of some Northern Italian dishes Italy had told him about, which was admittedly a little embarrassing), things couldn’t have gone any better than that! After dinner, Switzerland stepped outside, partly because Italy was absolutely insistent that he cleaned up as a gesture of gratitude, but mainly to calm his nerves. Now that he was alone, the apprehension he was feeling earlier had come back in full force; his breathing was unsteady, his knees weak, his arms heavy. Had he felt sick, there would’ve been vomit on his sweater already.

...Mom’s spaghetti.

“Oh, you are!” Switzerland nearly shrieked, quickly turning around and coming face to face with the current cause of his problems. “God, Italy, you scared me.”

“Sorry, sorry. Look at all the stars; the sky’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah…” Switzerland was internally freaking out, he felt so unprepared in spite of his efforts, but he knew what he had to do. “...Hey, I have to tell you something. It’s really important.”

“Ve?”

“We’re friends, right?” Italy smiled. “Yeah!”

“We’ll always be friends, no matter what, right,” Switzerland asked, his voice getting quieter.

“Uh-huh!”

“Good. That’s good.” And suddenly he faltered, unable to say anything. All he could do was stare into Italy’s amber eyes; since when had he opened them, anyway? All the preparations, all the constant thinking of how to say it, all of it went down the drain in a split second. “It’s okay,” Italy said, putting one hand on Switzerland’s shoulder, “if you’re not ready to tell me, you don’t have to.” Swatting the hand off his shoulder, Switzerland pulled Italy into a hug. Upon realizing that he couldn’t see Italy’s face like this, he decided that now was the time. And he had no longer had any clue how he planned on saying it, a fact that was pissing him off. But it was now or never. 

“You know what? I’ll cut the bullshit. Italy, I love you. I love you so much. I shouldn’t feel this way towards a fellow country, but, God, I don’t know!” Pushing Italy away and pulling the box out his pocket, Switzerland got down on one knee, opening the box and revealing a ring with a tomato-shaped gem. “I know that as countries, we can’t get married, but...won’t you be mine?”

Once again, Switzerland was mentally panicking. “I fucked up, didn’t I,” he thought as he looked up at Italy’s bewildered face. It was then that he found himself in another tight embrace, this one actually knocking him over. 

“Yes,” Italy exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I’ll be all yours! I love you so much!” Pulling away, he watched as Switzerland slid the ring onto his ring finger. “I-I’m so glad that you love me too, because I got you this.” Out of his pocket, Italy pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it, revealing a ring with a yellow stone in the center and white gems surrounding it, vaguely resembling an edelweiss*. Sliding it onto Switzerland’s ring finger, he smiled. “If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.”

“Italy…” Switzerland then promptly buried his face in his hands. “D-do you want to spend the night with me?”

“Heh, don’t mind if I do!”

———omake———  
After no one opened the front door, Liechtenstein used her spare key to let herself in. The house was in its usual pristine state, nothing out of the ordinary there.

Gently knocking on the bedroom door, she quietly opened it, and was greeted by the sight of her big brother and his “friend” in bed together, deep in slumber. There they lay, bodies intertwined, and on the bedside table sat their rings, sparkling red and yellow and white in the sunlight that filtered through the curtains.

Somewhat embarrassed, Liechtenstein closed the door. And she smiled, for she was happy that her big brother finally found love.

**Author's Note:**

> *The edelweiss is the Swiss National flower.  
> Also, fun fact! the western habit of wearing the engagement ring on the fourth finger of the left hand can be traced back to Ancient Rome, where it was widely believed that said finger had a vein that went directly to the heart, which was called the Vena Amoris, or vein of love! This had nothing to do with the story, I just thought it was cool to know.


End file.
